Percy Gets it Right
Percy Gets it Right is the second episode of the seventh season. Plot Percy encounters loose rails on Toby's tramway and tries to warn everyone about the tracks, but no one takes any notice. Thomas is then sent to collect a bull from a farm on the tramway, but becomes buried in a landslide; Percy goes to the rescue. When Percy arrives, he sees Thomas stuck in the dirt and pulls him out of the landslide. After Percy rescues Thomas, they puffed back to the station. Sir Topham Hatt apologizes to Percy for not listening to him. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Toby's Tramway * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Watermill * Shunting Yards Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours and Let's Have a Race is used. * This is the only episode to use stock footage from a music video. * In Sweden, this episode is called "Percy is Correct". In Japan, this episode is called "As I said Percy". Goofs * Percy stops after he has passed the loose rails, but his trucks are still on them. When the guard puts warning flags out, the trucks are out of the way. * When Percy arrives at the yard, he gains a truck. * When Thomas crashes into the dirt, his wheels are moving, but in the next shot, they have suddenly stopped. * During some of the shots of Percy worrying about Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds, his cab roof is raised. * In the UK version, Percy's theme is faster than it normally is. * When Percy pulls Thomas out of the landslide, Thomas' wheels don't turn. * When Thomas and Percy arrive at Maithwaite, a camera shadow can be seen. * A brakevan should have been added to Duck's train. * It seems very unlikely that it took Percy until morning to get Thomas back to the Fat Controller. * Toby's line should have been shut down long ago. * The term "guard" is used in the US narration. * The narrator says "Thomas and his driver were free", making no mention of the fireman. * The narrator says that Thomas' driver puts the brakes on, but in the next scene his wheels are still moving. * It is not like the Fat Controller to ignore an engine's concerns, especially regarding the condition of railway infrastructure. * The episode's title is misleading; Percy hasn't done anything wrong at all in the episode. In other languages Gallery File:PercyGetsitRighttitlecard.png|UK title card File:PercygetsitrightUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasandtheRumours21.JPG|Stock footage File:Let'sHaveaRace.png|Stock footage File:PercyGetsitRight1.png|Percy and Gordon File:PercyGetsitRight2.png File:PercyGetsitRight3.png File:PercyGetsitRight4.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:PercyGetsitRight5.png File:PercyGetsitRight6.png File:PercyGetsitRight7.png File:PercyGetsitRight8.png File:PercyGetsitRight10.png File:PercyGetsitRight11.png File:PercyGetsitRight12.png|Percy's driver File:PercyGetsitRight13.png File:PercyGetsitRight14.png File:PercyGetsitRight15.png File:PercyGetsitRight16.png|Gordon File:PercyGetsitRight17.png|Percy and Thomas File:PercyGetsitRight18.png File:PercyGetsitRight19.png File:PercyGetsitRight20.png File:PercyGetsitRight21.png File:PercyGetsitRight22.png File:PercyGetsitRight23.png File:PercyGetsitRight24.png File:PercyGetsitRight25.png File:PercyGetsitRight26.png File:PercyGetsitRight27.png File:PercyGetsitRight28.png File:PercyGetsitRight29.png File:PercyGetsitRight30.png|James File:PercyGetsitRight31.png File:PercyGetsitRight32.png File:PercyGetsitRight33.png File:PercyGetsitRight34.png File:PercyGetsitRight35.png File:PercyGetsitRight36.png File:PercyGetsitRight37.png File:PercyGetsitRight38.png File:PercyGetsitRight40.png File:PercyGetsitRight41.png File:PercyGetsitRight42.png File:PercyGetsitRight43.png File:PercyGetsitRight44.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:PercyGetsitRight45.png File:PercyGetsitRight46.png File:PercyGetsitRight47.png File:PercyGetsitRight48.png File:PercyGetsitRight49.png File:PercyGetsitRight50.png File:PercyGetsitRight51.png File:PercyGetsitRight52.png File:PercyGetsitRight53.png File:PercyGetsitRight54.png File:PercyGetsitRight55.png File:PercyGetsitRight56.png File:PercyGetsitRight57.png File:PercyGetsitRight58.png Episode File:Percy Gets It Right - British Narration|UK narration File:Percy Gets It Right - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes